


Been Waiting For A Lifetime For You

by 1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Edward, Alpha!Marcel, Anal Fingering, Bonding, Daddy Kink, Daddy!marcel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Styles Triplets, alpha!Harry, idk ive had this in drafts for forever, marcel is shy, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1991/pseuds/1991
Summary: When an omega smells their soulmate alpha(s) they get triggered into heat. It had happened to a few of louis' friends throughout his years in high school, he was a senior and honestly thought he would never find his soulmate like he wished to. He for sure didn't plan the meeting like this, or the fact that his soulmates were three, twenty-two year old, gorgeous triplets.





	Been Waiting For A Lifetime For You

It all happened so quickly.

Louis was just sitting in the room and bam the moment he smelled the three alphas his heat began. He was there at the doctors office getting a check up, and then it all went to hell.

The triplets were all going in to ask a quick question about their grandfather's condition but that was soon forgotten when they smelled the omega's heat. It happened quite often actually.

When an omega smells their soulmate alpha(s) they get triggered into heat. It had happened to a few of louis' friends throughout his years in high school, he was a senior and honestly thought he would never find his soulmate like he wished to. He for sure didn't plan the meeting like this, or the fact that his soulmates were three, twenty-two year old, gorgeous triplets.

The moment he felt slick building up he dropped the magazine he was reading and looked up, the three boys were looking right back at him with hungry, yet slightly curious eyes.

The one with long curly hair was the first one to approach him. They didn't even talk as he took the smaller boy's hand and led them out of the building. Alpha's never wanted any other alphas near their omega's during heat. It could cause a scene.

He led them to a large Range Rover. Louis felt a large hand on the small of his back as the long haired lad put the back seats back up. He looked up and saw a man who looked nearly identical to the other, except he had shorter hair. 

"What's your name?"He asked. Louis nearly melted at his voice, it was deep and smooth. It reminded him of dark chocolate next to a fireplace. 

"L-Louis, Louis Tomlinson."He stuttered out and the alpha smiled.

"I'm Edward Styles, this is Harry Styles, and that's Marcel Styles."He smiled, introducing himself and his other siblings. Louis looked behind him and saw another triplet. He had straight hair and glasses, he was a bit shorter than the other two but not by much. He could tell that under his fancy clothes were gorgeous muscles that he wanted to feel under his fingertips.

All of them were significantly taller than him, by a foot at least. It was scary but comforting at the same time.

Once Harry finally got the seat up he got into the car, followed by himself and Marcel got into the passengers seat while Edward got into the drivers seat. Louis was quickly pulled into Harry's lap, letting out a tiny squeal. 

"So you're our mate."Harry smirked. He had a voice similar to Edward's but he talked much slower and his tone made more slick spill from Louis' hole. He nodded at Harry's question, whining slightly.

"After we knot you we'll get to know each other alright?"Harry asked and Louis nodded again shyly. He felt the alpha's hand move down his back and into his pants. He groaned feeling the wetness of Louis' panties.

"Panties, baby?"Harry bit his lip and Lou nodded embarrassingly. He felt Harry's lips on his neck, planting open mouthed kisses. 

"So pretty, wish I could just take you right here."The alpha moaned, breathing in his omega's scent. Louis wanted to say why don't you? But decide it against it.The omega whined and grounded his bum down on the alpha's erection. 

"Patience."Edward said from the front seat as he pulled out of the parking spot. Louis was honestly surprised. Usually alpha's had no self control when they were around an omega in heat, especially if it was their mate.

"Please."Louis whimpered breathlessly, looking into Harry's eyes. The alpha gulped, he had the most beautiful whining omega in his lap, begging for his knot and he couldn't give it to him.

"I'll finger you till we get there."Harry decided, sneaking his hand back down louis' leggings. He took a few moments to just feel the boy's bum, soft and big. It was fucking perfect. Louis moaned at the feeling the alpha kneading his bum, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck; breathing in his spicy scent. 

Harry ran the tip of his finger around the omega's soaked rim, causing the small body to jolt. Harry chuckled, shooting Edward a wink through the mirror. Marcel was especially quiet, usually he was going off about something that happened in the news or some omega he saw. But right now he was silent, trying not to throw himself into the backseat and fuck the brains out of the small omega.

"H-Hot."Louis whimpered, fidgeting.

"Too hot princess?"Harry asked, running a hand through Louis' hair. The smaller nodded, pushing up his long sleeves.

"He's in heat of course he's hot."Marcel spoke up. Louis relaxed a bit at the sound of it, it wasn't as deep as his brothers [but it had more of a sexy scratch to add to the deepness]  and it had a "know-it-all" tone to it but he loved it.

"Gonna take off your clothes alright?"

Louis just nodded too needy to protest. Harry put up louis' arms before pulling off the long sleeved shirt. He then took off the omega's leggings and panties while he was still sitting on his lap.

Edward looked back and nearly crashed into a tree, the omega was completely naked and even though he could only see his backside, he was gorgeous. Louis' skin looked so soft and he would do anything to mark it all up. His bum was even better when it was bare.

Harry was completely lost, he couldn't believe it was real life. An omega naked and sitting on his lap while slick dripped out of his hole. It was something out of a fairytale.

Louis could feel the eyes on him, he looked down and just wanted to curl up into a ball he was so embarrassed. "Look at me,Louis."Harry demanded and the omega's head immediately shot up.

"Jesus, you're the most beautiful creature on the planet."Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling. Louis blushed causing the alpha to internally coo. Soon the sap fest was over and Louis was whining and fidgeting.

Harry inserted two fingers right away, kissing over the tan skin of Louis' shoulder. The omega moaned in relief, sinking his hips down to push Harry's fingers all the way inside. Harry began pumping his fingers, whispering dirty things into the innocent boy's ear. 

"We're gonna tie you up and fuck you till you come all over you pretty little body."

"Your little cock is gonna be red with overstimulation."

"You want that don't you, you want us to fuck you until you cry babyboy?"Harry teased.

"Yes, alpha!"Louis moaned, bouncing on Harry's fingers. The alpha smacked his bum, watching it jiggle. 

"Such a dirty little omega aren't you Louis?"

"Yours, your dirty little omega."The smaller choked out as Harry's fingers hit his prostate. The alpha's smirked as Louis noticed that they were leaving town.

"A-Are you wolves?"Louis asked as he continued to bounce on Harry's long fingers. Harry nodded, pecking his lips. 

Wolves never lived in town, they were all hunters and preferred to stay in cabins quite far from civilization. Wolves were also the hardest alpha's to please or take care of. Carrying a wolf pup was extremely painful for non wolf omega's as well.

"Do we frighten you, princess?"Harry smirked, looking right into louis' eyes with those damn green galaxies. He shook his head while grinding down. 

"N-Need another."Louis whimpered out and the alpha nodded, scissoring his fingers so he could fit another. He slowly wiggled the third finger inside of louis, causing the omega to moan loudly.

Harry twisted his fingers in some way causing them to hit louis' prostate straight on. "O-Oh alpha."Louis moaned, bouncing a little faster.

"Such a pretty little omega isn't he boys."Harry smirked, looking up at his brothers. Louis whimpered in response, looking at harry through those damn eyelashes.

Edward ended up putting more weight on the pedal, just wanting to get home and knot the omega. He pulled up to the guard post that's lets them into the reservation. 

Harry put his hand over the omega's mouth to silence his moans. Louis slowed his bounces, rolling his hips.

"Didn't expect you guys to be back so soon?"The beta questioned, looking at the time they had left on his clipboard.

"They were doing some tests so we couldn't visit him."He explained, his grip on the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Harry had managed to drape a large blanket over louis' naked body, hiding him from wandering eyes that weren't of the brother alpha's.

"You alright Ed?"

"Just really wanna get home, favorite show is on ya know."He lied through his teeth, biting his lip.

"Alright then, have a nice night boys."He opened the gate and Edward nearly ran right through it. Harry took his hand off the omega's mouth and replaced his own lips with it. the alpha took out his fingers and grabbed his waist instead, causing louis' slick to drip down his side.

Louis kissed back with as much fire and desire, moaning into Harry's mouth. He disconnected their lips and processed to trail wet kisses all over his jawline and neck. It took a good five minutes before they reached the cabin like house, since it was extremely deep into the reservation, the nearest house from it was a mile away.

Edward parked the car and they all rushed out, Louis hanging off Harry's waist. Marcel fumbled with the keys and even dropped it once in his hurry to open the door. Louis giggled at that, causing all the alpha's to smile. He managed to get the door open and when he did they all rushed upstairs and into the master bedroom which contained a California King bed. Harry dropped the omega onto the large bed and louis bounced on his back with an 'oof'. 

It became a race of who can get their clothes off fastest which Edward won, stripping at record speed and crawling onto the bed to finally kiss the omega. Louis let out a pleasant sigh, smiling into the kiss. Edward bit the boy's bottom lip, causing him to moan. After their make out session they all had to decide who was gonna knot him. 

"We won't all be able to knot you tonight so who do you want first?"Harry asked, running his hand through louis' sweaty hair. Louis was far too blissed out to make this decision, his lips were bitten red and he had marks all over his body. 

He looked between both alpha's who were leaning over him before looking to the side to see Marcel rummaging through the mini fridge to find some water for louis while still wearing his boxers. 

"Marcy."He stated and to say Ed and Harry were shocked was an understatement. The youngest triplet heard his name and looked over. 

"He wants you to knot him."Harry grumbled, obviously displeased that he wouldn't be the first one to knot the gorgeous omega. Marcel gulped and nodded, shooing his brothers away and pulling louis into his lap as he sat on the bed.

"You sure?"Marcel questioned, genuinely surprised louis chose him. Louis nodded franticly, grabbing the back of Marcel's head and kissing him roughly. The older boy squeezed louis' hips so tight he left bruises. Louis pulled down the older boy's boxers, desperate to get the massive cock inside him.

"Knot me alpha."Louis whimpers into Marcel's ear causing him to growl and flip them around so that louis was pinned under him. He made sure louis was stretched enough before guiding his cock into the tight heat. 

Louis whined at the new feeling, pushing on Marcel's chest as in saying to go a bit slower. The alpha nodded, leaning down and kissing louis' cheek softly.

The moment he bottomed out the omega felt all the built up heat and stress disappear. His head fell back with and a broken whimper escaped him. 

He began thrusting quickly, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoing throughout the house. The other brothers watched with wide eyes, neither of them knowing what to do. 

"D-Daddy!"Louis cried out causing all of the men's breaths to catch. Marcel moaned, thrusting harder at that. Edward and Harry were shocked, if there was anyone be called daddy they thought it would be one of them.

"So good baby."The alpha whispered, holding louis' hips tightly. The omega simply moaned loudly, rocking his hips back to meet Marcel's thrusts.

"Mmm, daddy."He whimpered out.

Louis began running his hands over the outline of muscles on Marcel's smooth stomach, completely infatuated with the alpha. He looked up and noticed that his once said combed,gelled hair was now messy and it was so fucking hot.

Marcel's knot began to grow at the base of his shaft, catching on Louis' rim every time he thrusted. Lou moaned at the feeling, so close to orgasming but wanting to wait until the alpha knotted him.

"Mate me, Marcel."Louis pleaded, looking into the gorgeous green eyes. Marcel slowed his thrusts and looked back at his siblings.

"Should I?"He asked and both of them shrugged. 

"It's not against the rules, but are you sure you want him to Louis?"Harry asked and the young boy nodded, biting his lip.

"Please, daddy."Louis begged, obviously knowing that if he did that he would get what he wanted. Marcel nodded, his knot building up even more.

"Cum with me gorgeous."Marcel grunted, wrapping a large hand around the small cock. Louis arched up into his touch, whimpering. 

The alpha's knot expanded and released inside the smaller boy as he bit down on his neck. Louis cried out, cumming hard on his stomach and chest. His breathing was hard as Marcel licked over the wound, both of their bodies flooding with each other's emotions. They were now spiritually connected, even more than before. 

"I'll go get a towel."Edward stated, going off to the bathroom. Marcel kissed his omega's forehead.Edward came back and they all helped clean the princess up a little bit.

They waited until Marcel's knot went down, which took about half an hour. Throughout it louis was constantly cumming, whimpering and moaning quietly into his alpha's neck as the older boy whispered sweet nothings to coax him through the painful pleasure. 

"Daddy-"Louis whined loudly as another orgasm ran through him, only a few drops of cum dripping out of his cock.

"Doing so good princess, so so good." 

The omega's cock was now a pretty pinkish purple color, dripping out just a few drops of cum every once in a while.

"Made such a gorgeous mess on your tummy."Harry whispered into the omega's ear, causing even more cum to drip out as the omega whined. Long fingers swept up the cum on his tummy and brought them to his mouth. Louis sucked obediently and when he was done, harry connected their lips, his tongue licking the sweet taste off the smaller boy's.

"Taste so good darling."Harry whispered. 

"Bet your slick tastes even better."He teased, louis moaning into his collarbone. The thought of one of his alpha's eating him out sent chills up his spine.

He felt a different pair of plump lips trailing down his chest, licking up all the cum as they went. Edward reached his tummy and immediately began licking and sucking up all the sweet cum that belonged to the omega. 

He left love bites all over the omega's torso and when he had cleaned it all up he pressed a light kiss on the omega's small cock causing louis to shake.

The knot finally deflated enough so he could pull out, louis whimpering and whining throughout. 

The alpha's all immediately started cleaning him up and giving him water as well as a protein bar since omega's burn a lot of nutrients during mating and knotting. 

Louis felt like he was floating, alpha's pampering him and now wrapping him up in a fluffy blanket, he felt like a true king. "You okay love?"Harry questioned, brushing back the sweating fringe. Louis whined, gripping onto Harry's flannel.

"Sleep."

Harry chuckled and nodded, helping him into the large bed. All three of the triplets got in around him. Marcel on his right and Edward on his left, harry next to Edward.

Of course Ed and Harry were crazy jealous that Marcel got to mate their omega first, but they knew tomorrow they would both have the chance to do so.  Louis was currently cuddled up against his official mate, melting against the cool, smooth skin.

He could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in drafts for like a year, I have a bunch of other additional one shots that go with this so I might post em, might not we’ll see how this one goes


End file.
